Cette nuit d’automne
by Anaelleb
Summary: Pouquoi Harry et Hermione sont partis ? Pourquoi Drago essaie de se faire pardonner ? Comment Ginny est-elle tombée dans le coma ? Pourquoi Ron n’est plus avec eux ? Une histoire d’après guerre .
1. Cette nuit d’automne

**Bonjour bonjour c'est ma première fanfiction j'ai mis tout mon cœur pendant un bon moment pour faire ce premier chapitre j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira j'aurais au moins fait ce que je voulais faire depuis un petit moment. Merci à ma cousine qui m'a fait découvrir les fanfictions.**

**Rating** :K

**Disclaimer** : Ce sont les personnages de J.K.Rowling a part les quelques nouveaux , inventés par moi.

_**Chapitre 1**_

C'était une nuit d'automne quand Harry Potter,transplana devant le Terrier.A la vue de cette maison il s'effondra,tomba au sol et éclata en sanglot. Le Terrier lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs avec Ron, son Ron,son meilleur ami,son frère, son tout.Son Ron qui était mort pendant la guerre d'il y a 4 ans.Qui était mort en le sauvant du Sortilège Impardonnable le plus grave...le sortilège de mort lancé par Voldemort,le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.Son meilleur ami était mort pour lui et il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Lui et leur autre meilleure amie,Hermione Granger (qui est devenu la femme de Ron) ,avaient beaucoup souffert de sa mort prématurée.Heureusement il avait aussi des bons souvenirs ici notamment avec Ginny Weasley la petite sœur de Ron et la petite amie de Harry.C'était d'ailleurs grâce ou a cause,il ne savait pas mais il préférait dire grâce, qu'il était là.Ginny,la femme de sa vie allait accoucher ,il allait devenir papa.Il arriva donc devant la porte essuya ses dernières larmes et toquât.Molly Weasley,la mère de Ron et de Ginny lui ouvrit.

-Oh Harry,mon chéri tu arrive un peu tard elle est déjà en plein travail.

\- Je suis désolé je suis venu dès que j'ai su.Elle est où ? demanda Harry d'un ton effrayé et excité à la fois.

-Au deuxième étage dans sa chambre,elle ne fait que te demander, dit Molly avec un regard calme et posé mais un petit peu rieur.

Harry couru de toutes ses forces et monta les marche quatre-à-quatre tout en espérant qu'il y ait une sage-femme avec Ginny. Enfin il arriva devant la chambre de Ginny. Il l'ouvrit a la foulée et analysa la situation et les gens dans la pièce il remarqua d'abord Ginny il fut aussi soulagé de voir une sage-femme qui comme l'indiquait le petit badge sur sa blouse de sage-femme travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste , l'hôpital pour maladies et blessures magiques, il ne fut pas surpris loin de là bien entendu de voir à côté d'elle tous ses frères cet a dire : les jumeaux Fred et George, Charlie ,Bill et Percy mais il y avait un comme un manque dans tous ces cheveux flamboyant il manquait Ron. Harry s'attrista à cette pensée mais se ressaisit et courut vers Ginny et commença par lui prendre la main et lui parla ensuite très doucement pour que seule elle puisse l'entendre.

-Tout va bien se passer ma belle je suis là maintenant et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là avant, chuchota le jeune homme à la cicatrice.

-Oui merci mon amour, arriva à articuler Ginny.

Puis Harry demanda à la sage-femme :

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle a commencé ?

-Ça va faire presque 3 heures qu'elle est en plein travail, répondît gentiment la sage-femme.

oOo

4 heures plus tard on entendait dans la maison des Weasley, le cri d'un nouveau né.

La sage-femme avait dans les bras un petit bébé ensanglanté.

-C'est une fille, dit-elle simplement.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent amoureusement pendant ce qui pour lui avait semblé être une éternité

-Comment on l'appelle? coupa soudainement Ginny.

-J'aime bien Victoria, c'était un prénom sur la liste non ? demanda Harry ému.

-Oui j'adore.

-Parfait alors madame…,hésita Harry qui eu un sourire intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'il est bête ,dans l'action de l'accouchement il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom.

-Lila, répondît-elle toute souriante comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Ah merci donc je disais, on a choisi le nom elle va s'appeler Victoria, le nom complet c'est Victoria Molly Lily Weasley Potter.

oOo

La petite Victoria était adorable a peine était elle née qu'il savait que ce sera la deuxième fille la plus importante de sa vie mais une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais sans une mauvaise car malheureusement

plus les mois passaient plus Ginny paraissait faible.Au cinquième jour elle était allongée dans son et ne pouvait plus bouger.Molly ne tenant plus de voir sa fille comme ça décida qu'ils allait la transporter jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste pour qu'elle ait de vrais soins.Harry allait tous les jours la voir avec Joann et tous les jours Harry pleurait à côté de son lit. Et un soir il reçu un hiboux. Inquiet il coura vers lui et lui arracha la lettre des pattes.Harry la lut et éclata en sanglots.Au bout de 30 minutes Arthur Weasley , le père de tous les Weasley et le mari de Molly, entra dans la cuisine et regarda Harry puis la lettre par terre puis Harry et essaya de le consoler.

-Allons,allons qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-Lisez la lettre Mr Weasley, demanda faiblement Harry entre deux sanglots.

Alors Mr Weasley pris la lettre l'examina et regarda le nom du destinataire « _Harry James Potter_ » puis il commença à lire et son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait.La lettre disait :

«_Cher monsieur Potter._

_Nous devons vous annoncer que votre femme,Ginevra Molly Weasley, est tombée hier soir dans un coma profond cet à dire entre la vie et la mort,mais malheureusement plus du côté de la mort le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste et moi-même faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour la sauver car son état empire de plus en plus._

_Meilleures salutations_

_Rutherford Doissec. porte-parole de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste .»_

Mr Weasley n'arrivais plus à prononcer un seul mots , il était abasourdi jamais il n'aurait pensé sa fille chérie dans le coma. Quand à lui Harry se ressaisit,il monta dans la cambre qu'il partageait autrefois avec Ron,pris sa chouette,Hedwige, et commença à écrire une lettre à Hermione.Il écrivit d'abord sur l'enveloppe « _Hermione Jean Granger _» puis il commença la lettre par :

_«Salut Hermione_

_Ginny est dans le coma il faut que je parte. Je ne peux pas rester là je vais demander à Molly et Arthur de s'occuper de Victoria .J'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi ,je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai besoin de partir c'est plus qu'une envie.Si tu viens rejoins moi au ministère de la magie samedi matin à 11h j'ai déjà prévu un Portoloin et la destination est une surprise._

_Bisous_

_Harry »_

Dès qu'il eu terminé il attacha l'enveloppe à la patte d'Hedwige et lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler.Après avoir fait ça il décida d'aller se coucher,à peine avait-il pausé sa tête au son coussin il s'endormit

Quand il se réveilla il fut étonné de voir qu'il était déjà 19h il avait dormi 3h.Après avoir passé le stade de l'étonnement il se leva et décida de descendre à la cuisine où il y trouva Molly en pleine préparation du repas.

-Oh bonjour Harry comment vas-tu , tu a dormi un long moment. Tu es sur que tout va bien ? demanda Molly légèrement inquiète.

-Ça peut aller mieux mais oui, répondis le jeune homme encore un peu endormi.

Harry aida Molly a terminé de préparer le repas et à mettre la table.Un peu plus tard le reste de la famille Weasley arriva et s'installât.Au début du repas tout se passait bien jusqu'à que Arthur Weasley se lève et dise :

-Ok tout le monde je dois vous dire quelque chose.Ce matin Harry a reçu une lettre envoyé par le porte-parole de Sainte-Mangouste qui annonçait que……que Ginny était tombé dans le coma et que son cas s'empirait de jour en jour . Il explique aussi qu'il faut une grande équipe pour la maintenir en vie et que voilà c'est tout ,dit Arthur la voix légèrement tremblante.

-C'est vrai !?s'exlamèrent les jumeaux Weasley en même temps.

Bill et Charlie se regardait d'un regard abasourdi et inquiet tandis que Percy était en train de consoler sa mère qui pleurait à chaude larmes.Harry remarqua aussi que tout d'un coup il avait tous les regards braqués sur lui.Enfin il se décida à parler et dit :

-Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt mais je n'y arrivais pas, c'était bloqué dans ma gorge mais je suis encore plus désolé car je pars samedi matin j'ai un Portoloin prévu pour 11h parce que je ne veux plus vous voir triste , tous autant que vous êtes et ça va me faire trop souffrir de devoir vivre à l'endroit où vivait Ron et à l'endroit où vit Ginny mais sans eux.Je suis désolé.expliqua Harry

-Moi Je te comprend, répondît Molly.

Puis Harry leur fît un signe de la main et alla se coucher.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le matin il se demanda pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas répondu , on était quand même vendredi et il avait envoyé la lettre mardi.Il se décida à se lever pour aller voir si il n'y avait pas un hibou au rez-de-chaussée.Donc il descendit à la cuisine et tomba sur Fred (ou peut-être George).Harry entreprit une vérification de tout le rez-de-chaussée pour voir si il y avait un hibou ou une chouette,puis ne trouvant rien il se fît un petit déjeuner tout en parlant avec Fred.Et lorsqu'il allait remonter une chouette blanche fonça vers la fenêtre.Harry reconnue directement Hedwige,sa chouette.Il s'avança devant elle et lui détacha l'enveloppe de la patte puis lui donna un Miamhibou(la nourriture préférée de sa chouette).Ensuite, il ouvrit la lettre et lu ça :

_«Salut Harry_

_Je ne savais pas et ça m'attriste beaucoup pour Ginny. Mais a vrai dire je suis contente que tu me propose de partir personnellement ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de partir parce que tout me rappelle Ron et dieu sait comment ça me fait mal. Donc oui je serai ravi de venir avec toi , à demain._

_Hermione »_

Harry eu un léger sourire, il avait enfin la réponse d'Hermione et elle était positive. Il était un peu plus heureux qu'hier.Puis il se rappela qu'il devait faire sa valise et parti à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

oOo

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain il était heureux. Il se leva s'habilla et descendit déjeuner.Au déjeuner il croisa uniquement Arthur et Bill ,il déjeuna et leur dit au revoir. Puis il alla chercher sa valise et parti pour le ministère de la magie.Le jeune homme y trouva seulement Molly et Charlie et il demanda à Molly si elle pouvait s'occuper de Victoria avec Arthur pendant qu'il était absent.Elle fut d'abord réticente puis finit pas dire :

-Bon d'accord.

-Oh merci, merci infiniment.

-De rien, mais enfaite tu pars combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais je vous enverrai des hibou régulièrement, bon il fait que j'y aille je ne veux pas rater mon Portoloin, termina Harry.

Il leur dit au revoir ,confia Victoria à Molly et lui expliqua ce qu'il fallait lui donner à manger et à quelles heures elle devait dormir et tout ça, puis partit au ministère. Quand il arriva il était 10h30 et il commença par chercher Hermione. Il l'a trouva 15 minutes plus tard elle venait d'arriver par la Poudre de Cheminette, il alla la rejoindre.

-Salut ça va ? demanda la jeune femme.

-M'ouais moyen et toi ?

-A peu près. Enfaite on va ou ?

-Tu verra ,viens il faut qu'on aille vers les départs de Portoloin.

Hermione suivit Harry jusqu'au secteur des transports où il partît devant pour annoncer où il partait. Ils furent ensuite amenés vers leur Portoloin qui était une chaussette.Harry sourit tristement, ça lui rappelait beaucoup Dobby,l'ancien elfe de maison des Malefoy qu'il avait libéré en lui donnant une chaussette. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait beaucoup Dobby. Puis Hermione lui fît revenir à la réalité en lui disant :

-He ho !Harry tu fait quoi accroche toi ! s'exclama Hermione.

_Départ pour les États-Unis d'Amérique dans 3…2…1._

Harry ressenti l'habituelle et désagréable sensation que son nombril était tiré par un crochet.Puis, comme d'habitude il se retrouvait par terre.Il n'avait jamais su comment faire pour atterrir debout avec un Portoloin.

-Alors Harry,on arrive toujours pas à atterrir debout, se moqua gentiment Hermione.

-Pffff t'es bête, ricana Harry.

Hermione aida Harry à se relever et il partirent.

-Alors comme ça tu m'a emmené au Étas-Unis ? dit Hermione étonnée mais intéressée.

-Oui peut-être bien et j'ai réservé un hôtel on a rendez-vous à 12h30 pour le récupérer. On peut déjà faire un tour avant d'y aller,non ? proposa le jeune homme

-Avec grand plaisir.

Les deux amis partirent du ministère de la magie américain et décidèrent de d'abord aller à la plage puis ensuite ils iront à l'hôtel .En marchant ils discutaient de tout et de rien surtout de rien mais Harry aimait beaucoup ça.Il pouvait penser à autre chose que Ron,Ginny, les Weasley et se monde d'après-ger qu'y lui était encore pas mal inconnu. Arrivé à la plage il se posèrent dans le sable et continuèrent à parler jusqu'à qu'un homme qui semblait avoir leur âge arriva vers eux et leur dit :

-Bonjour je m'appelle Ray ,Ray Miller. Je vous ai vu arrivé tout à l'heure et vous paraissiez un peu perdu alors je me suis dis que se serait bien si vous vous joignez à nous.Venez je vais vous présenter au autre. Vos noms ?dit le dénommé Ray.

Ray était grand musclé il avait des cheveux noirs, mi-long et les yeux d'un bleu glace.

-Je suis Harry Potter et voici mon amie Hermione Granger, répondît Harry.

Alors Harry et Hermione suivirent Ray et arrivèrent vers un petit groupe d'ami.

-Les gars je vous présente Harry et Hermione.Harry, Hermione voici Mary,Léa et Thomas.

-Bonjour, dirent en même temps ces derniers.

-Bonjour, répondirent les deux nouveaux .

Harry et Hermione s'installèrent et commencèrent à faire connaissance avec le groupe qui les avait accueillis.Ils s'avérèrent être très sympas et la début de soirée se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à que le collège de travail de Ray arrive.

-Salut les gars ça va ? Je viens de terminer mon service là je suis épuisé ,dit la personne que Harry et Hermione n'avait pas encore remarqué.

Ce jeune homme n'était qu'autre que Drago Malfoy, leur ennemi de toujours.Son père était un Mangemort mais il croupissait à Azkaban,la prison des sorciers hautement surveillée par des Detraqueurs,des sortes de personnes qui aspirent l'âme et ils sont toujours vêtu d'une cape.Bref, quand Harry et Hermione virent Drago ils étaient sur le point de lui sauter dessus mais apparemment lui ne les avait pas remarqué.Quand Drago les remarqua il s'écria :

-Vous ici !!

-Et toi !!! dirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Alors Harry sauta sur Drago et ils commencèrent à se battre Ray essayait de retenir Drago et Hermione Harry.Quand ils furent tous les deux calmer, Ray dit :

-Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez ?demanda Ray.

-Ouais,répondît sèchement Drago

-Ok alors expliquer moi tout depuis le début et chacun de votre point de vue.

Alors Harry commença il lui raconta du premier jour ou il avait refusé de serré la main de Malefoy jusqu'au dernier jour où ils s'étaient vu le 2 mai 1998 à la bataille de Poudlard le jour où Voldemort est mort.Puis, Drago commença son récit il leur avoua qu'il avait toujours été jaloux de Harry qui était connu sans n'avoir jamais rien fait à par survivre,de Hermione qui avait toujours été la meilleure élève de l'école et de Ron tout simplement parce qu'il était ami avec eux.Puis il leur expliqua comment il avait sombré dans la dépression et dans le déni quand il était devenu un Mangemort et que Voldemort lui avait confié de tuer Dumbledore et en tout dernier, comment il avait fui son chez lui et sa mère quand son père a été amené à Azkaban.Pour finir, Harry n'éprouvait plus aucune haine contre Malefoy il éprouvait même de la compassion.

-Et enfaite comment va cette belette de Weasley,pourquoi il est pas avec vous ? demanda Drago.

À ce moment-là Harry avala de travers sa boisson et Hermione tourna le visage en faisant comme si elle toussait mais Harry savait bien que c'était pour cacher ses larmes.

-Il……….il est mort, dit Harry tandis que des larmes commençait à couler sur son visage.

C'était trop pour Hermione elle parti en courant loin sur la plage.

-Ah je suis désolé, s'excusa Drago qui paraissait sincère .

-Pas grave,répondît tristement le jeune homme au cheveux brun.

Comme Drago l'avait pensé ,Harry ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que il lui fasse un câlin,un câlin qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Et Ginny est dans le coma,termina Harry

Après ça Drago ne dit plus rien et un peu plus tard dans la soirée Hermione revint.Pour finir, Harry annula la réservation de l'hôtel, de toute façon ils n'avaient pas été au rendez-vous pour récupérer la chambre et ils avaient décidé de dormir soi chez Ray soi chez Drago.A la fin de la soirée vers minuit ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Drago.

oOo

Plus les semaines passaient plus Harry et Hermione s'habituaient a l'appartement de Drago et à son groupe d'amis , ils commençaient même à devenir presque meilleurs amis avec le jeune Serpentard.Mais Harry voyait bien les regards que se lançaient Drago et Hermione ,c'était le même regard que Hermione posait autrefois sur Ron,un regard plein de mots, de complicité, c'était presque de l'amour.Un jour, Harry voulut parler sérieusement à Hermione de sa relation avec Malefoy. Il voulait savoir si il se passait quelque chose avec lui et il savait tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son ex petite amie,Pansy Parkinson qui était elle aussi a Serpentard en même année qu'eux, et il ne voulait pas qu'il refasse la même chose avec sa meilleure amie.Il se décida donc à monter les escaliers qui allait à sa chambre ,il arriva devant la porte , souffla un bon coup et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire intérieurement mais le rendit aussi immensément triste.

**_A suivre……_**


	2. Cette nuit d’automne (08-12 03:29:44)

**Voilà je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre j'espère que le premier vous a plu et je vais essayer d'en re écrire fréquemment. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira aussi.**

**Rating** :K

**Disclaimer** : Ce sont les personnages de J.K.Rowling à part les quelques nouveaux , inventés par moi .

_**Chapitre** **2**_

Hermione et Drago s'embrassaient ,ils s'embrassaient langoureusement et Harry était content que Hermione ai retrouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait s'épanouir mais il imaginait trop Ron avec les oreilles rouge vif de colère que sa femme sorte avec son pire ennemi,Harry ne voulait pas perturber ce moment plus longtemps bien que aucun des deux ne l'ai remarqué.Il redescendit vite et vit qu'un hibou et une chouette étaient arrivés.Il les regarda et lu les noms sur les enveloppes la première indiquait «Drago Lucius Malefoy » et la deuxième «Harry James Potter». Harry détacha l'enveloppe de la chouette en premier puis détacha celle du hibou.Il posa la lettre de Drago sur la table et ouvrit la sienne qui disait :

_«Salut Harry,_

_Je t'envoie une lettre pour te donner des nouvelles de la famille et surtout de Victoria.Arthur a eu un accident en allant au travail il est à Sainte-Mangouste. En parlant de Sainte-Mangouste, on a reçu une lettre, elle disait que Ginny était en train de se rétablir et que dans environ 2 mois elle pourra sortir et nous rejoindre.La petite Victoria grandit tellement vite,elle a déjà 6 mois ! Je t'ai aussi envoyé une photo.Bisous._

_Molly »_

Harry eût un sourire qui remontait jusqu'au oreilles Ginny allait revenir,Victoria allait bien il y avait juste Mr Weasley mais ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave.Mais quelques secondes après Harry laissa une larme s'échapper de son œil.Il pleurait parce que la photo de la petite fille qui avait les cheveux roux,exactement comme sa mère lui rappelait affreusement la photo qu'il avait trouvé chez son parrain,Sirius Black.Cette photo il y tenait car dessus on y voyait ses parents et lui-même.C'était une photo envoyé par sa mère à Sirius.

Le lendemain matin,il alla parler à Hermione et lui dit :

-Je t'ai vu hier avec Malfoy, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

-Oh…tu nous a vu.

-S'il te plais réponds à la question, insista Harry d'un ton amical.

-Bon ok ça dure depuis deux jour.Mais il faut que tu me comprennes ça fait depuis Ron que je n'ai pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un je ne pouvais pas le laisser passé.

-Oui je te comprends très bien mais fait attention,tu sais très bien qu'il a fait souffrir Pansy.

-Oui je sais mais tu devrais lui faire confiance, moi je lui fait confiance.

Et sur ces mots elle partit.Harry n'avait pas entièrement confiance en Drago mais juste pour Hermione il allait faire un effort.Pour commencer,il décida d'aller lui amener sa lettre pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir tranquillement.Il monta les escaliers ,toqua à la porte et entra.

-Salut t'as eu du courrier et je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose.

-Ah merci,dit-il en lui prenant la lettre qu'il lui tendait.

-Je voulais te dire que je sais pour Mione et toi.

-Oh……ça ne te gêne pas ?

-Non mais par contre ne lui fait aucun mal et veille sur elle comme du ne l'aurais jamais fait auparavant,ok ?

-Oui je te le promets.

Harry hocha la tête et tenda la main pour la lui serrer.Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se serrèrent la main et Drago entreprit s'ouvrir sa lettre. Il l'a lu et regarda Harry abasourdi.Il n'arrivait pas a réalisé se qu'il venait de lire.

-Quoi ,y'a quoi ,demanda Harry.

-Mon père va sortir d'Azkaban.

Harry n'en revenait pas et vu la tête de son ami ,lui non plus.

-Sérieusement ! Tu vas aller le voir ?

-Oui je vais y aller mais pas tout de suite,on verra dans 1 ou 2 mois.

oOo

Les semaines passèrent et un jour Harry reçu une lettre il se dit que c'était encore Molly qui lui donnait des nouvelles de Victoria ,mais dès qu'il eut ouvert l'enveloppe il reconnut directement l'écriture fine et discrète de sa bien-aimée.La lettre disait ceci :

_«Salut Harry,_

_Je suis sorti du coma hier et je suis retourné au Terrier pour revoir la famille et surtout Victoria et toi, mais quand je suis arrivé tu n'étais pas là et maman m'a expliqué que tu étais parti et tout, et tout.Je t'écris donc cette lettre pour te dire que je te rejoint ce samedi.Je sais où vous êtes parti Hermione et toi.Bisous mon amour._

_Ta Ginny chérie.»_

Harry était fou de joie,sa Ginny était vivante, elle sortait du coma et elle l'a rejoignait.Il était si heureux qu'il courut annoncé la nouvelle à Drago et Hermione.Le jeune homme les trouva dans la chambre de Drago,Hermione avait l'air de le réconforter.Harry décida de leur dire plus tard. Au repas du soir, Drago commença à parler et dis :

-Harry , Hermione et moi on va chez moi ,en Angleterre pour voir mon père,je préfère que tu nous accompagne pas j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire parce que tu sais «Ce foutu Harry Potter a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il meurt en enfer» tu vois le délire de mon père.

-Oui je comprends d'ailleurs j'avait aussi un truc à vous dire , Ginny est sorti du coma et elle vient ici samedi prochain ,je ne sais pas comment elle a sût où on était mais elle sait.

-Oh mais c'est genial ! On pourra juste parfaitement la voir,on part dimanche,dit Hermione pour la première fois du repas.

-Oui c'est super , termina Drago avec un sourire.

Avant d'aller se coucher Harry entreprît d'écrire une lettre de réponse à sa femme,d'abord il inscrit sur l'enveloppe_ «Ginevra Molly Weasley » _puis commença la lettre dedans il écrivit :

_«Ma Ginny,_

_Je suis si heureux que tu t'en soit sorti et que tu me rejoigne profite encore bien de Victoria avant de venir et quand tu arrivera je viendrai te chercher au ministère et on ira ensemble dans l'appartement,tu risques d'avoir un choc je t'expliquerai quand tu seras là.J'ai vraiment trop trop trop trop hâte que tu sois là ,tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_La personne qui t'aime le plus au monde»_

Le jeune homme alla chercher sa chouette et il ouvrit la fenêtre par laquelle elle partit dans la nuit.Puis , il alla se coucher ,on était jeudi soir. Le lendemain il se réveilla assez tôt et déjeuna seul.Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, arrivèrent Drago et Hermione ensemble en se tenant par la main.

-Bonjour, dormi ? demanda le blond.

-Très bien et vous ?

-Parfaitement,dit Hermione.

Un hibou arriva par la fenêtre en l'entendant entrer Harry espéra que c'était Hedwige qui revenait avec un petit mot de Ginny,mais non ce n'était pas elle. C'était un immense hibou noir qui avait une petite enveloppe attachée à la patte dessu il était écrit _« Drago,Hermione,Harry»_.Ils se regardèrent tout les trois d'un regard interrogateur et Drago finit par ouvrir l'enveloppe et à lire la lettre à haute voix :

-_Harry, Hermione, Drago,je me suis dis que ça faisait un long moment qu'on s'était pas vu puisque c'est les vacances Drago , on se voit plus et les deux autres vous êtes avec Dray donc vous rester avec lui.Bref,je voulais juste vous dire que j'aurais besoin d'aide parce que je déménage et que juste ma magie ne suffira pas et comme ça après on pourra aller boire un truc au meilleur bar sorcier de New York on a le meilleur whisky Pur Feu du monde._

-Pas meilleur qu'en Angleterre,rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

-Bon je continue._Comme ça après avoir bien visité la ville on aura passé un bon moment entre potes et vous rentrez chez vous tranquille. Ça vous convient ? Signé Ray._

-Moi je veux l'aider,dit Hermione déterminé.

-Alors on y va,dirent en même temps les deux hommes .

Ils commencèrent à écrire la lettre pour Ray et l'envoyèrent par le grand hibou qui buvait dans la cuisine. Puis, Harry parti faire une balade tandis que Drago et Hermione commençait à préparer leurs affaires pour le retour chez Drago. Le Survivant se dit que sa Ginny serai encore trop faible pour le voyage, alors il décida de lui écrire une lettre et de dire au deux tourtereaux qu'il allait faire le voyage tout les trois. Il commença par la lettre.

_«Ginny,_

_Je pense que tu es encore trop affaiblie par ton coma je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que tu vienne ,je préfère te rejoindre en Angleterre. Je crois que je suis prêt à revenir et j'ai très envie de voir ma petite fille. Si tu es d'accord j'adorerai vous rejoindre au Terrier,mais si on choisit cette option, il faut que je parte dimanche. Répond moi au plus vite. Bisous,je t'aime._

_Harry»_

Comme Hedwige n'était pas encore revenu il partit à La Poste des sorciers , chaque poste moldu possède,cacher des yeux de tous,une poste avec uniquement des hiboux. Il en prit un au hasard lui attacha la lettre à la patte, paya le postier et repartit annoncer la nouvelle à Malefoy et Hermione. Quand il arriva il vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis à table.

-Salut Harry,dit Hermione.

-Salut j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Vasy balance, demanda Drago.

-Alors voilà , en fait je ne reste pas ,je pars avec vous dimanche, mais je fais juste le voyage. Je ne veux pas que Ginny parte trop, je penses qu'elle est encore un peu fragile. Donc, je la rejoins et on restera en ville et avec Victoria.

-Ah mais c'est super ça ! s'exclama Hermione

Drago ne dit rien mais Harry vit son regard remplit de beaucoup de choses comme la gentillesse,la compréhension et la compassion. Après ça , Harry décida d'aller faire une petite balade du soir pour juste prendre l'air et visiter un petit peu la ville. Quand il rentra ,il devait être minuit. Il n'y avait comme seul bruit dans l'appartement le ronflement de Drago et une chouette qui hululait. Le jeune homme espérait au plus profond de lui que c'était sa chouette qui revenait avec les réponses de sa femme. C'était bien le cas, Herdwige était sur le rebord de la fenêtre grande ouverte et avait une lettre attachée à une de ses pattes et une lettre dans son bec. Il les prit les deux d'un coup et les ouvrit une par une, il commença par celle qui était dans le bec de sa chouette.

_« Salut Harry,_

_Moi aussi j'ai vraiment très hâte de te voir et c'est incroyable comment Victoria a grandi c'est vraiment étrange de voir ma fille si grande alors que quand je l'ai quitté elle avait à peine quelques semaines. J'ai hâte de venir et de savoir qu'est-ce qu'y va me faire un choc. Bisous._

_Ginny»_

Harry venait de se rendre compte que Ginny avait raison ça faisait déjà 8 mois qu'il était parti. Maintenant qu'il s'était souvenu de ça ,il avait encore plus envie de voir sa fille et la mère de sa fille. Il garda son sang froid,alors qu'il était à un chouïa de craquer et d'exploser en sanglots. Le jeune homme décida donc d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre.

_Harry,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre de La Poste. Je te comprends sur le fait de revenir vivre ici , en Angleterre et de vouloir me revoir et revoir ta fille. Alors je te dis à bientôt. Je t'aime ._

_Ginny»_

Harry termina de lire le dernier mot de la deuxième lettre et une larme coula sur le papier puis elle fut suivit par plusieurs autres et a la fin il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Quand il se reprit il devait être 1 ou 2 heures du matin et il était exténué et alla se coucher. Le lendemain Harry se leva à 10 heure, un record pour lui. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Drago qui buvait un café en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Le blond leva les yeux vers lui avant de replonger profondément dans son journal.

-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit aider Ray a déménager,dit Malefoy.

-Ah ok je ne savais pas.

-Bah maintenant tu sais.

Ce fut le seul échange de Harry et Drago de la matinée. Ensuite, ils partirent tous les trois chez Ray.Arrivés là bas Ray leur annonça qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail mais que son appartement n'était pas trop loin. Alors,ils commencèrent à déplacer tous les meubles et à les descendre.

oOo

Quand ils eurent fini, Ray proposa d'aller du côté sorcier , dans un bar qui s'appelait Les Frères Peverell. D'abord étonnés , Harry , Hermione et Drago comprirent ensuite que c'était parce que le gérant était anglais.

-Vous prenez quoi ? demanda Ray.

-Pour moi une Bièraubeurre et pour Hermione un Cognac, répondît Drago.

-Moi je prends un whisky Pur Feu , et toi ? dit l'Elu.

-Moi aussi.

Une serveuse se dirigea vers leur table et Ray commenda pour tout le monde. Puis,ils parlèrent de tout et de rien,surtout de rien et les heures passait.A 18 heure, Hermione proposa de faire une petite visite touristique pour la dernière fois. A cette phrase, Ray les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Pouquoi la dernière fois ?

-Parce qu'on doit partir dimanche,répondît le blond.

-Ah ,alors il faut qu'on profite de cette dernière balade et en fait vous partez où dimanche ?

Tout d'abord Harry hésita et jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui semblait lui dire «vasy». Alors , il se lança.

-Moi ma femme est sorti du coma et j'ai très envie de les voir,elle et ma fille et pour Drago…son père est sorti de prison,il y a deux mois.

-Oh……..

Après ça , il eut un silence gêné.Puis, au fil du temps, pendant qu'il visitait la ville , une discussion fut lancée.

-Bon vous voulez où ? Aujourd'hui, je suis votre guide , dit l'américain.

-Moi je propose la Statue de la Liberté , je trouve que c'est une bonne idée,proposa Hermione.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils partirent en direction de la statue. Arrivés là bas, ils furent tous impressionnés, surtout Harry.Puis la visite finie, ils rentrèrent chez Drago pour commencer à préparer leurs affaires. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry se souvenu qu'on était le 13 mars 2003 et que demain ça ferait 5 ans, jour pour jour que Dobby l'elfe de maison était mort pour les sauver.Il se jura que quand il sera en Angleterre il irait sur la tombe de Dobby se recueillir et qu'après il irait sur celle de Ron.Harry failli pleurer en repensant à eux mais se retint, il devait attendre d'être seul dans sa chambre. Le lendemain , quand il se réveilla il se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait les yeux bouffis parce qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il vit qu'Hermione aussi avait les yeux bouffis. Il comprit qu'elle pensait à la même chose que lui et il le savait pertinemment, à chaque fois que Hermione pensait à la mort, elle pensait automatiquement à Ron.Drago aussi l'avait remarqué mais ne dit absolument rien. Harry remonta dans sa chambre et termina ses affaires. Ça lui rappelait beaucoup le premier septembre, le jour de la rentrée , quand il devait préparer ses affaires pour partir à Poudlard.Il versa une larme unique , mi-triste,mi-heureux. Le lendemain, quand ils partirent pour le ministère, Drago avait l'air un peu triste et Harry comprenait. A force de parler avec lui , Harry avait appris que Drago détestait son père et qu'il n'avait jamais quitté cet appartement depuis le jour où il avait emménagé. Donc s'il devait le quitter pour aller voir la personne qu'il aimait le moins au monde, ça s'annoncerait compliqué.Mais c'était trop tard maintenant , ils devaient tous les trois retourner en Angleterre. Arrivés là bas, ils se dirigèrent vers le secteur des Portoloin et allèrent vers le bureau d'accueil.

-Bonjour nous devons partir en Angleterre,dit Drago

-Oui,oui très bien alors voici la position de votre Portoloin,secteur trois.

-Merci,répondirent ils en même temps.

Les trois anglais arrivèrent dans le secteur et essayèrent de voir leur Portoloin qu'il s'appelait être une simple loupe.L'habituelle voix des Portoloin dit:

_Départ pour l'Angleterre dans 3...2...1..._

Alors ils s'accrochèrent précipitamment et eurent la sensation d'être tirés par un crochet au niveau du nombril. Quand ils arrivèrent, Harry était parterre et les deux autres atterrissaient tranquillement. Tout en se relevant, le Survivant dit :

\- Bon alors , maintenant on dois partir chacun de notre côté alors je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt je suis au Terrier si vous avez besoin de moi.

-Parfait nous on sera au Manoir Malefoy et sûrement beaucoup sur le Chemin de Traverse,dit Drago.

Puis , Harry serra la main de Drago et d'Hermione et les deux amoureux partirent en direction des cheminées tandis que Harry vers la fameuse cabine téléphonique qu'il avait pris avec Mr. Weasley ,en cinquième année pour aller à son procès. Arrivé en haut, il transplana le plus rapidement possible au Terrier pour voir Ginny et Victoria. Quand il fut là bas il courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait,ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée ,regarda dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne.Harry monta les marchés quatre à quatre et atteignit la chambre de Ginny en moins de deux.Quand il ouvrit la porte elle était la en train de ranger sa chambre, vers son lit il y avait un petit berceau avec dedans un bébé. Ému Harry ne bougea pas,quand il reprit ses esprits il coura vers sa femme qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué,la retourna et l'embrassa comme il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un.

oOo

Quand Drago et Hermione arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione eut le souffle coupé, il était exactement le même que dans ses souvenirs, quand ils avaient été , Ron,Harry et elle , attrapé par des Rafleurs lors de leur quête aux Horcruxe. Elle se rappelait juste du sol froid ou l'avait torturée Bellatrix Lestrange et ou elle lui avait fait une magnifique cicatrice où il était écrit " Mudblood".Alors , ils entrèrent et allèrent dans le salon , Drago vit brièvement sa mère et un autre homme , sûrement son père, pensa-t-il avant de s'évanouir et de ne voir plus qu'un écran noir et au loin la voix inquiète d'Hermione.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Cettenuitd’automne

**_Bonjour, bonjour je reviens enfin avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster souvent.Désolée du retard._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

**_Rating_** :_K et T_

**_Disclaimer_** : _Ce sont les personnages de J.K.Rowling à part les quelques nouveaux , inventés par moi ._

_**Chapitre 3**_

Quand Drago se réveilla il ne se souvenais plus de rien et n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il entendait au loin la voix d'Hermione de sa mère et ce qui semblait être celle de Severus Rogue, son parrain aigri. Quand il parvînt enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il vit qu'il était dans sa chambre d'enfant et que à son chevet, il y avait sa mère, Hermione et son parrain et sa mère

, mais pas son père. Voyant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux , Hermione se précipita vers lui et lui dit :

\- Oh tu es enfin réveillé , tu m'as fait du peur. Non, n'essaye pas de te lever! s'exclama-t- elle quand elle vit qu'il essaode s'assoir. Tu as eu un malaise ,tu dois te reposer.

-En fait pourquoi j'ai eu un malaise ? Mon dernier souvenir c'était Maman en train d'embrasser un homme que je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir, je pense que c'était papa et après c'était tout noir.

À ces mots , Narcissa devint rouge et Severus aussi. Hermione compris aussitôt que l'homme qu'embrassait sa belle-mère ,il y'a quelques heures n'était qu'autre que Severus ,mais elle se dit qu'elle l'annoncerait plus tard à Drago , il devait récupérer avant.

La jeune fille demanda discrètement au deux adultes de quitter la pièce pour les laisser seuls. Quand ils furent partis, Hermione embrassa langoureusement Drago et le lassa s'endormir tranquillement en se promettant de lui dire plus tard pour sa mère.

oOo

Quand Ginny se réveilla , elle était dans les bras d'Harry et l'entendait ronfler. Elle se leva discrètement et parti dans la chambre de Victoria. Comme ils étaient heureux ici dans leur petit appartement tout les trois et tout près de chez ses parents. Elle se dit qu'ils devrait faire un tour pour faire découvrir à Victoria le Chemin de Traverse et toutes ses boutiques. Elle alla réveillé Harry et ils prirent leur déjeuner ensemble.

\- Ça va mon amour , bien dormi ? dit Harry d'une voix un peu endormie.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Je dors deux fois mieux maintenant que je suis avec toi et notre magnifique petite fille.

Ginny sourit bêtement.

\- Oui,elle est magnifique et elle a 1 an dans quelques jours.

-Il va falloir fêter ça convenablement.

\- Et en fait on fait quoi aujourd'hui. Parce que apparemment il t'es arrivé plein de truc depuis que t'ai parti , il faut bien une longue balade pour tout me raconter.

\- Avec plaisir ma chère, je vous attendrai à 11h devant l'entrée de notre demeure pour partir en direction du Chemin de Traverse . Puis , de Pré-au-Lard, dit le jeune homme d'un ton qui se voulait aristocratique.

Après ça il eut un silence de deux secondes et , ne pouvant plus se retenir ils explosèrent de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, les mariés s'arrêtèrent enfin et se sourirent longtemps. Puis Ginny pris la parole :

-Je serai là avec Victoria, je monte me préparer.

Et elle disparut à l'étage avec l'enfant. Après ça, Harry se dit qu'il allait écrire une lettre à Hermione pour lui demander comment ça allait et pour lui proposer d'aller ensemble, avec Ginny aussi , à la tombe de Ron et de Dobby. Comme il se l'était promis à lui même. Il commença par écrire l'habituel «_Hermione Jean Granger_ » puis écrivit la lettre :

«_Salut Mione_ ,

_Je me demandais comment tu allais, avec Malefoy , dans le manoir de sa famille, et tout,et tout. Je voulais te proposer aussi de venir avec Ginny et moi (et Malefoy si tu veux)sur la tombe de Ron et de Dobby. Je me suis promis avant de revenir d'Amérique d'aller sur leurs tombes et je vais tenir ma promesse. J'en ai pas encore parler à Ginny mais je pense qu'elle approuvera. Réponds moi vite . A bientôt ._

_Harry _»

Une fois la lettre terminé, il prit sa chouette et la laissa s'envoler par la fenêtre. Puis, le jeune homme entrepris de se préparer pour sa balade à onze heures . Il était seulement sept heures.

À onze heures moins cinq , Harry descendit et se plaça vers la porte en attendant sa dulcinée et sa fille. Quand elles arrivèrent, Harry sourit et dis :

-Tu es magnifique, non vous êtes magnifique.

-Toi aussi chéri.

-Bon alors, on va où ? Chemin de Traverse ?

-Oui ça me va et après on peut aller au Trois Balais , non?

-Parfait.

\- Et en fait tu dois encore me dire le truc qui allait, d'après toi,me choquer.

-Ah oui , c'est vrai bah en fait c'est juste que...Drago et Hermione sont en couple.

\- Ohh, bah ça va je m'attendais à pire.

Après cette brève discussion, ils partirent tous les trois au Chaudron Baveur pour aller dans l'allée des boutiques. Arrivés là-bas, ils passèrent le mur où il fallait toucher des briques bien précises et atterissèrent sur le chemin. Apparemment, Victoria était impressionné , ça se voyait sur son visage, elle avait les yeux tout écarquillés et un sourire jusqu'au oreilles. Harry la trouva particulièrement chou.

-Je propose qu'on commence par le boutique de Fre...hum hum ,de George , dit subitement Ginny en ravalant un sanglot.

-Tout a fait d'accord, répondît-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alors, ils allèrent en direction de la boutique « Weasley,Farces pour sorciers facétieux » et entrèrent. C'est George qui les accueillit.

\- Comment va ma petite sœur ? Ça fait du bien de te revoir. Oh , Harry t'es rentré. Coucou toi, dit-il à Victoria de la voix avec laquelle on parle à un bébé.

-Salut George , on venait faire une petite balade avec la petite et acheter des trucs,dit le brun. D'ailleurs tu nous propose quoi?

-Je peux vous proposer de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou ou alors des Boursouflets, dit le rouquin en faisant un clin d'œil au couple.

C'est ce qu'ils avaient acheté en sixième année, Ginny le Boursouflet qu'elle avait appelé Arnold et Harry la poudre qu'il avait utilisé dans le Poudlard Express.

-Oui moi je vais prendre ça, et toi Ginny ?

\- Moi aussi.

-Parfait ça vous fera 10 Gallions pour les deux.

-Et pour ta sœur et ton beau frère ?

-10 Gallions.

George regarda Harry et lui sourit. En comprenant ce sourire, Harry lui donna 10 Gallions et 5 Mornilles en lui faisant un clin d'œil à son tour. Après ça, il partirent et allèrent chez Fleury et Boot , la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Harry vit un exemplaire très vieux de" Who Am I ?"

de Gilderoy Lockhart ,leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en deuxième année qui avait perdu la mémoire suite au sort Oubliettes exécuté avec la baguette cassé de Ron. Sortis de Fleury et Bott , ils allèrent chez Ollivander qui avait réouvert sa boutique récemment, et parlèrent un petit peu avec lui. Puis , les jeunes parents partirent du Chemin de Traverse pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Arrivés là bas ils allèrent chez Honeydukes , le magasin de sucreries. Ginny acheta un bonbon à Victoria et à Harry et elle , une sucette. Ensuite, ils s'installèrent aux Trois Balais et burent une Bieraubeurre. Plus tard , Harry demanda à Ginny si elle voulait venir avec lui à la Chaumière aux coquillages et à Godric's Hollow et elle accepta.

oOo

Avant d'aller dans la chambre de Drago Hermione répondis à Harry en écrivant d'abord sur l'enveloppe « _Harry James Potter _». Puis , elle prît un parchemin et écrivit :

« _Harry,_

_Je serai très heureuse de venir avec Ginny et toi. Je vais proposer maintenant à Drago mais je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir venir.Bisous._

_Hermione _»

Elle alla ensuite l'attacher au hibou de Drago et la fit partir.

Quand Hermione revint dans la chambre de Drago, elle le réveilla et commença à lui parler:

-Coucou mon amour, ça va ? Je voulais te dire deux trucs. Le premier, c'est à propos de ta mère. Tu te souviens le jour où on est arrivé ici , quand tu t'es évanouis ? Ce jour là tu as dis que ton dernier souvenir était ta mère et un homme que tu pensais être ton père, mais en fait c'était... ton parrain,Severus. J'ai hésité mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que tu le saches. Et le deuxième, c'est que Harry m'a proposé de venir avec lui et Ginny sur la tombe de Ron et sur celle de Dobby et il a dit que tu pouvais venir avec nous.

-Woaw , 'Mione ça fait trop d'informations d'un coup !!! Pour ma mère ça me fait un choc mais ça va, parce que je sais que depuis qu'il est rentré mon père la délaisse et c'était comme ça dès qu'il est devenu Mangemort. Et pour Harry, je sais pas si c'est bien que je vienne. J'ai un peu provoqué la mort de Dobby et je détestais Ron. C'est mieux que tu y ailles toute seule. En attendant moi je parlerai à mon père parce que depuis qu'on est arrivé je l'ai pas vu une seule fois. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, une chouette arrivait dans la cuisine avec une lettre d'Harry. Plus tard ,Hermione descendit et lu la lettre de Harry qui disait :

« _Salut Hermione,_

_C'était pour te dire la date , le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous. Je te propose à 14h ,le vendredi 25 avril, à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.Si ça te va , prends pas la peine de me répondre._

_Bisous._

_Harry _»

Après avoir lu ça elle sourit et ne répondît pas. C'était fou comment Harry et elle avait échangé leur personnalité, Harry était maintenant beaucoup plus travailleur et voulait que tout soit carré alors qu'elle était plus tranquille et faisait tout à la dernière minute. Ils avaient vraiment échangé. Elle se dit qu'elle devait profiter des derniers moments avec Drago avant de partir. Ils avaient encore 1 semaine.

oOo

Après avoir envoyé sa lettre Harry alla dans la chambre et vérifia que tout allait bien pour Ginny et Victoria. Elles dormaient toutes les deux très profondément. Il décida de faire le meilleur repas à Ginny et un beau petit ensemble a sa fille. Pour Ginny et lui il fit des délicieux Fish and Chips avec du cabillaud et des petits pois et pour Victoria il fit de la volaille , des carottes et des pommes de terre à la vapeur. Pour le dessert il concocta un crumble des plus merveilleux et se dit que se sera peut-être trop croquant pour Ginny et prépara un petit pudding à côté. Harry prit 3 heures à faire ça. Mais quand il eut terminé il était content et fier de lui. Il alla ensuite les réveiller. Après manger,Harry regarda le calendrier et constata que dans 1 semaine ils iraient aux cimetières et en pensant à ça il lâcha une petite larme et sortit de la maison. Pendant ce temps là , Ginny avait couché Victoria. Quand Harry revint, il lui dit qu'il avait été à Poudlard voir Neville et au bureau de naturaliste de Luna, pour leur demander deux trois trucs. Depuis qu'il était rentré Harry était très froid et Ginny détestait ça. Elle partit donc se coucher et Harry aussi.

_1 semaine plus tard._

Ginny était en train de préparer les dernières affaires, quand Harry toqua et entra dans la chambre.

-Toc Toc , t'es prête ?

-Oui j'arrive, on doit juste passé au Terrier pour confier le bébé à ma mère.

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Après ce court échange et le passage au Terrier ils allèrent chercher Hermione au Manoir des Malefoy et Harry eut un désagréable souvenir qui remontait à la surface de ses pensées. Celui qu'il essayait d'oublier au fond de lui, le jour où ils avaient été emprisonnés et que Dobby était mort ,par sa faute. Après avoir dit bonjour à la mère de Drago et à Drago lui-même. Ils récupèrent Hermione et partirent. Ils allèrent d'abord au Chemin de Traverse acheter un bouquet de fleur à Ron , un autre au parents de Harry , un à Dobby et Hermione eu l'idée d'aller aussi sur la tombe de Dumbeldore et donc de lui acheter des fleurs. Harry Ginny et Hermione transplanèrent ensuite à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Quand ils atterrirent,Harry se précipita à la porte et toqua. C'est Fleur Delacour qui leur ouvrit. Fleur était la femme de Bill Weasley, le frère de Ginny et donc le beau-frère de Harry et Hermione . Ensemble ils avaient eu trois enfants: Victoire, la plus âgée, Dominique , la cadette et Louis , le benjamin. Harry ,Hermione et Ginny entrèrent et parlèrent avec Fleur:

\- Alors , les enfants , le travail, la famille , ça va ? demanda Harry .

-Tu travailles à Gringotts, non ? coupa rapidement Hermione avant que la jeune femme puisse répondre.

\- Oui je travaille avec Bill et les autres questions, oui tout va très bien et je dois vous annoncer quelque chose... je suis enceinte d'un troisième enfant, c'est un garçon . Ah oui et aussi , Ginny et Harry , félicitations pour votre premier bébé.Bill m'a dis il n' y a pas très longtemps.

Après cette courte discussion, Bill arriva et les accueillît. Alors, Hermione lui expliqua la raison de leur venue.Bill fit un geste compréhensif de la tête et les invita à sortir de la maison pour se rendre vers la tombe de l'elfe de maison. Arrivés là bas , Harry versa une petite larme en voyant le petit message écrit dessus, qu'il avait taillé lui même : « Ci-Gît Dobby , Elfe Libre». Après ça, ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Harry remarqua que Bill avait les yeux humides mais qu'il faisait tout pour que personne le voit. La bande but une petite Bièraubeurre et partit en transplanant.

Pendant ce temps là , Drago se reprit ses esprits et décida d'aller parler avec ses parents, d'abord sa mère se sera le plus facile. Il entra dans la cuisine et vit sa mère a table en train de lire La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Salut maman, commença-t-il doucement.

-Oh bonjour Drago.

-Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-Oui vasy.

-Voilà j'ai plusieurs truc à dire ,d'abord ça va peut-être te choquer mais tu vois j'aime vraiment Hermione et elle aussi. On vit une histoire folle et... je vais la demander en mariage.Attends ! Laisse moi terminé s'il te plaît. Ensuite, je voulais te parler de papa. Je veux lui parler mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Wow, Drago je viens de me voir en grand-mère quand tu as dis ça,dit-elle en souriant. Pour ton père, prends ton courage à deux mains et dis lui ses quatre vérités.

\- Merci maman juste tes paroles me donnent du courage. Ah oui et aussi, je voulais te dire que je suis au courant pour Severus et toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je l'accepte totalement.

\- Comment t'as su ?

-C'est Hermione qui m'a dit.

\- Ah ok. Bon maintenant va parler à ton père.

Après cette discussion Drago prit un verre de whisky Pur Feu et partit de la cuisine. Il monta dans sa chambre but son verre et alla dans la chambre de son père

\- Salut papa.

-Salut fiston.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Lucius se leva et cours vers son fils les bras ouverts. Drago lui en voulait vraiment beaucoup mais ça restait son père. Alors , il ouvrit les bras aussi et se serrèrent aussi fort que possible. Au bout d'un moment le jeune homme senti des larmes couler sur son épaule.

-Ça fait long quand même cinq ans, dit Lucius avec un voix secouée de sanglots.

\- Oui ça fait longtemps mais maintenant il faut que je te parle sérieusement.Alors voilà , comme tu le sais sûrement quand on est pas en prison, on peut faire plein de truc en cinq ans et j'ai eu le temps de partir au États-Unis pendant deux ans et le hasard a fait que j'y ai retrouvé Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Je suis devenu très ami avec Harry et Hermione est devenue ma petite amie et je vais bientôt la demander en mariage.Je fais toujours mes études de potions et j'ai bientôt terminé. Tu vois en cinq ans j'ai pu faire vraiment beaucoup de choses. Je suis en train de construire mon futur et ma vie et si les choix que je fais ne te plaisent pas je ne vais pas t'écouter. Je ne suis plus le petit garçon que j'étais avant j'ai grandi et je ne veux plus suivre tes idéaux fous et tes manières je veux enfin avoir ma personnalité.

-Mon fils , tu a grandi et je le comprends. Je suis heureux pour Hermione et toi et toutes mes idéaux fous comme tu dis , c'est du passé j'ai été aveuglé par le pouvoir de Voldemort mais Azkaban m'as laissé le temps d'y réfléchir et j'en ai terminé avec tout ça. Et je suis désolé pour tout.

Après ce long discours Drago prit son père dans les bras et cette fois c'était un câlin vraiment sincère.

Pendant ce moment de retrouvailles de Drago, Harry, Ginny et Hermione arrivaient à proximité de Godric's Hollow, l'endroit où était né Harry et là où ses parents sont morts, tués par Voldemort. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Ron , tous les trois fondirent en larmes en commençant par Hermione puis Harry suivit de près par Ginny. Après bien 30 minutes, Harry se ressaisit , essuya ses larmes , posa le bouquet qui était destiné au jeune roux et alla en direction de la tombe de ses parents.Ginny et Hermione ne l'accompagnèrent pas parce qu'elles savaient qu'il voulait être seul.

De son côté Drago prit sa décision et alla acheter une bague qui irait bien à Hermione. Il entra dans une boutique luxueuse et se dirigea vers une vendeuse. Il eu un énorme choc , comme un coup de poing dans le ventre quand il vit qui c'était.

_**A suivre...**_


End file.
